1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to short message service systems for mobile radio terminals and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for displaying the transmission state of a short message in a mobile radio terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the function of a short message service (hereinafter referred to as "SMS") is to enable message communication between mobile radio terminals or between a wired telephone and a mobile radio terminal. In the latter case, short messages from a fixed communication network (e.g., public switched telephone network (PSTN) or an integrated services digital network (ISDN)) are stored in a processing unit of a mobile communication network, converted to digital data, and transmitted to the mobile radio terminal.
Conventionally, after transmitting a short message, a mobile radio terminal such as a global system for mobile (GSM) communication only stores the short message. As a result, a user cannot recognize the transmission state (e.g., successful or failed transmission) of the short message. This is inconvenient to the user. Accordingly, it would be desirable and highly advantageous to provide apparatus and methods for displaying the transmission state of a short message in a mobile radio terminal.